darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gargoyle
Gargoyles are flying Slayer monsters that require 75 Slayer to damage. They are the only monsters that drop the Granite maul. It is implied that gargoyles are a sub-species of demon, as they are weak to Silverlight and Darklight. Gargoyles have drops which are often alched and drop blue charms frequently, ideal for summoners. The drop table includes a decent amount of equipment such as rune full helms, rune longswords, hard clue scrolls, adamant full helms as well as Slayer-specific drops such as adamant boots, granite mauls and dark mystic robe tops. In addition, they can drop gems and noted metal bars, which can make them profitable to kill. This monster does not have access to the rare drop table. Strategy Gargoyles use melee attacks to fight, and require a Slayer level of 75 to kill. A rock hammer or Darklight (if it has been upgraded after Dimension of Disaster) is required to finish them off, when their health drops below 1,005 life points. This is done by right-clicking the gargoyle and selecting "smash", or automatically if the finishing blows ability has been purchased with 400 Slayer reward points. Alternatively, players may use the rock hammer or Darklight in their inventory on the gargoyle. Gargoyles are weak to water spells, which includes the Ancient Magicks ice spells. A staff of light or Armadyl battlestaff are recommended for players who prefer staves, or an abyssal wand and abyssal orb for players who prefer to dual-wield. For players who struggle to kill gargoyles without losing a lot of health, there are several methods that can be used to regain life points. The Regenerate ability can be used to heal while out of combat, at the cost of adrenaline; it is recommended to use this when at 100% adrenaline. The Sacrifice ability can be used in combat, to regain a small amount of life points. The Vampyrism aura, scrimshaw or superior scrimshaw of Vampyrism, the off-hand enhanced excalibur sword, or the Soul Split ancient curse can all be used to heal as damage is dealt to the gargoyles. Guthan's equipment can be used to heal, but is not recommended due to being a melee set. A bunyip Summoning familiar can also be used to heal over time. Players who have purchased the Charming imp Dungeoneering reward are recommended to bring it to gargoyles. Runes for casting high alchemy, or an explorer's ring 4, are also recommended, due to the frequency of rune-item drops. A gem bag (or its upgraded version) is also useful due to the high drop rate of uncut gems. Locations Kuradal's Dungeon Kuradal's Dungeon is a good place to slay gargoyles. However, this area can only be used if you have been assigned a task of gargoyles. A ferocious ring helps quicken kills here, as it adds 4% damage to every successful hit. There are seven gargoyles in here, and the room is relatively small, making this an efficient spot if player numbers are low. There are three safespots in this area; one near the entrance to the Abyssal demons, another on the western part of the map, and the one as the picture shown above. Chaos Tunnels The Chaos Tunnels are the easiest way to complete a task assigned from any master other than Kuradal. To get there, use the entrance north of the Edgeville monastery (the one closest to Bork). In there are four gargoyles. They are fairly spread out but are confined to a small oval room which allows the use of safespots once they become tolerant. Players should use Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee if they accidentally misclick on a portal as mummies reside in two of the portals and the other one leads to a large number of skeletons and zombies. While players cannot attack you in the Chaos Tunnels, the entrances are located in the Wilderness where you can be attacked by players. Slayer Tower The Slayer Tower is a good option for those wanting to kill gargoyles, especially since players who are wearing the Morytania legs 4 can receive 10% extra Slayer experience from them if they are on a Slayer task. There are several gargoyle spawns spread out on the east side of the . The gargoyles here are a fair distance from a bank and are generally not crowded. For those with the appropriate Agility level, the top floor of the tower has a further set of gargoyle spawns. Additionally, players can get Slayer contracts from Markus to get extra rewards for killing gargoyles in the tower. Players who already have a Slayer task for gargoyles can get a special Slayer contract and gain an additional 20% Slayer experience per kill. Drops Charms Weapons Armour Other Universal drops Trivia in Darkmeyer, which appears to be a gargoyle.]] * Gargoyles are featured in the FunOrb game "Armies of Gielinor" as followers of Zamorak. * Although you must be carrying a rock hammer to Smash it, using the Smash option makes you whack it with whatever weapon you're holding, not the rock hammer. * Two gargoyle statues are placed on either side of the entrance to the Slayer Tower. They will turn their heads and look at the entrance when the portcullis is opened. These cannot be attacked. Gargoyles also guarded doorways of the Grim Reaper's house in the 2007 Hallowe'en event. * If you add the rock hammer to the ability bar, using the rock hammer by pressing the assigned keybind will give the message, "Nothing interesting happens". * If you have a legenday pet such as the shadow drake with its slayer finisher ability, you will not need a rock hammer in your inventory. Neither will you have to unlock the quicker finishing blows ability. The pet will simply do the smashing for you fi:Gargoyle